ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rauoskinna
The Rauoskinna Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "I believe someone has found... The Rauoskinna." (translated to Red Skin) is an ancient book of immense power said to contain spells capable of controlling The Devil. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The Rauoskinna is a grimoire of immense power... the spells contains have been said to be capable of controlling the Devil." History In the 1500s, the Icelandic bishop, Gottskalk Nikulausson wrote the Rauoskinna. The book was essentially a stream of conscious thought written in Latin. Besides spells, it had anything from a recipe for roast sheep to diary entries. Jenny Moran (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.16). Jenny Moran says: "Wow, I haven't seen this much Latin since high school. What's that say? Ovestan -- wait is this a recipe for roast sheep?" Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.16). Kylie Griffin says: "What we've found, so far, is that this book is as much a bad diary as it is a spell book. That bishop had to be some kinda crazy -- this whole thing is a stream of consciousness." He didn't want the book to be misused and placed a spell of protection on the book. Spirits were bound to the Rauoskinna, including his who was anchored to his hidden tomb. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Naturally, its author, the Icelandic bishop, Gottskalk Nikulausson, sometimes called Nikulausson the Cruel, didn't want this kind of power to fall into the wrong hands. He placed a spell of protection on the book, binding spirits to discourage anyone who might be looking for it." Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.8). Ray Stantz says: "... Those readings are stacked. That high-spectrum Class 5 out there is tethered to this book, meaning we're dragging it along with us!" After Gottskalk's death, the book was buried with him and the tomb's location was kept a secret. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The book was later buried with him, and the location was kept secret... or it was meant to be." However, a secret society associated with the Church of Holar wanted to find and use the book to control the Devil during the Armageddon. They left and hid clues of the tomb's location all around the world. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Clues were left and hidden around the world by a secret society associated with the church which hoped to find and use the book to control the Devil during Armageddon." The key and map to the secret tomb was separated, hidden, and even moved over the centuries as a safeguard. A short list of possible locations was written on a piece of cloth later known as the Poveglian Artifact and it ended up hidden in a wall of an asylum on Poveglia. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "They have been separated, hidden, and even moved over the centuries. This is a list of possible locations. The Legend - the scrap of cloth found in Italy - could narrow it down, but as we know, it was destroyed." Nearly 200 years later, the sorcerer Loftur Þorsteinsson supposedly deciphered the clues, found the grave, and the Rauoskinna but was attacked by the Spirits of the Ocean when he tried to leave Iceland with it in the 1700s. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The clues were deciphered nearly 200 years after Nikulausson's death by the sorcerer Loftur Þorsteinsson, who found the grave, and the book... but it was attacked by the Spirits of Ocean itself when he tried to leave Iceland with it." Loftur was presumed lost at sea and the book eventually washed ashore. It was returned to Gottskalk's hidden tomb. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler says: "Loftur's body was never recovered-hardly unusual considering it was lost at sea during the 1700s. The book was said to have washed up on shore later, before being returned to Nikulausson's hidden tomb." Loftur cheated death and became immortal but he was never able to obtain the Rauoskinna. Loftur wanted to use the Rauoskinna against the Devil as a permanent means to circumvent his contract for good. While studying Draugar abroad in Sweden, Egon Spengler became interested in the Rauoskinna. He invented the P.K.E. Meter to aid him in his search for the book. He managed to collect some related readings in northern Europe but ultimately decided it would be better to leave well enough alone and suspended his search. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The data collected on Poveglia aligned with a startling consistency to those I personally recorded more than twenty years ago in northern Europe, as well as those from the United Nations." Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler says: "I admit, I was fascinated by the Rauoskinna - this was what I invented the PKE Meter to help me find - but during the course of my search, I came to the belief that maybe, just this once, it would be better to leave well enough alone." Loftur became aware of Egon during his initial search for the book and kept tabs on him since. Loftur believed the Ghostbusters' Proton Packs would be a sufficient countermeasure against the psychokinetic safeguards placed on the Rauoskinna and related objects. More than twenty years later, Egon collected similar readings at the end of a bust at the United Nations Building and soon after, the others did on Poveglia as well. Kaia May believed Vinter only wanted to the book in order to add it to his collection. Vinter's attempted buy out and rental of services to clear out real estate holdings was a distraction. The real plan was to manipulate the Ghostbusters in order to acquire the Rauoskinna for his master, Loftur. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "Mr. Vinter's charade - his attempt to first buy out your company outright, and then his insistence that you were only clearing out real estate holdings he hoped to invest in -- this was put in place to obscure his master's goal." The Poveglian Artifact would have helped shorten the list of possible locations of the key and map needed, but it was destroyed in Paris. Not satisfied with how Vinter's plan was turning out, Loftur finally approached Egon and asked him to help find the Rauoskinna once and for all. Egon refused and Loftur atomized him. Kylie Griffin and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz searched Egon's Apartment after a video of the attack was automatically sent to the Firehouse. Melanie located a recording left behind by Egon that pointed them to Logbook 2714, where Egon's research on the Rauoskinna was kept. Unable to understand Egon's notes, the Ghostbusters went to a parallel dimension to recruit another version of Egon they met previously. The parallel version of Egon read the logbook and concurred that the Rauoskinna was the true goal. Kaia verified his conclusion and gave the Ghostbusters the list of possible locations for the key and map then told them in exchange for the book, Egon would be restored to normal. Kaia fulfilled her orders but advised them to destroy the book once they found it because she didn't think Vinter nor Loftur would keep their word. The boys and girls speculated on trusting Kaia or not and going after the book or not. Kylie proposed thinking of a way to get Egon back and blowing the book up. Peter tasked Ray, Kylie, and parallel Egon with sorting out where they had to go, Melanie and Winston on logistics, Janine to call on the Chicago Ghostbusters for help, and Jenny to inform PCOC of what was going on. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Melanie Ortiz, and parallel Egon retrieved the key in a cave in Chiloe Island after defeating an Imbunche and trapping a Brujo. Kylie Griffin and the Chicago Ghostbusters failed in securing the map in a cave within the Aokigahara Forest in Japan but Kylie memorized it and redrew it on paper. The Ghostbusters and the parallel Egon went to Iceland and found Gottskalk's hidden tomb within 50 miles of Holar. They entered it and saw the book was being held by Gottskalk's ghost. Rather than risk damaging the book with the Proton Streams, Winston Zeddemore suggested Egon to use his Destabilizer since it was more geared towards corporeal targets. Ray Stantz quickly lowered the power flow by 30% to a safe level. Egon fired and was able to successfully knock the book to the ground. Winston lunged for it but Gottskalk's Ghost Priests attacked him. While on the run from an amalgamation of Gottskalk and his priests, the Ghostbusters realized Gottskalk was tethered to the book and were essentially dragging it along with them. Peter Venkman untethered it with a shot of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime from a Slime Spritzer. The entity reacted in pain. Ray confirmed there were no longer any overlapping readings from the book and entity. Egon took out the entity with a Proton Grenade and theorized it would reform still anchored to the tomb but with a considerable reduction in its base power level. Loftur revised his plans and told Vinter to order his local operative Gunnar to allow the Ghostbusters to leave Akureyri with the book. Over the next day and a half, Ray and Kylie studied and looked through the book. Peter suggested they shred the relevant pages about controlling the Devil but Ray theorized the physical book was the real key to the spells much like a magic wand. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "Venkman suggested we could maybe just shred the relevant page, but I believe the physical book is the real key to these spells." Nonetheless, they began tearing out pages as fast as they could so they could start sorting. Ray hoped there was something in the book that could let them zero in on the dimensional sub-pocket they thought Egon was in. Jenny Moran looked at one of the torn pages and almost read it all aloud but Kylie covered her mouth. They believed it was designed to trigger an apocalypse-level event or summon a powerful entity. Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.17). Kylie Griffin says: "You say it out loud near that book and you might kick off an apocalypse-level event... or just summon something real nasty." At 5:48 pm, Loftur told Ray he wanted the Ghostbusters to bring the Rauoskinna to him in Central Park near Umpire Rock at midnight. At 11:59 pm, Loftur commended the Ghostbusters for showing up on time. Ray held a lighter to the Rauoskinna and demanded Egon's return. Loftur didn't care and cast spells at Ray. When Proton Streams failed against Loftur, Jenny tried to fight fire with fire and read the spell Kylie stopped her from using at the Firehouse. The spell combined with the thin dimensional membrane of the park cast everyone to Hell except for Winston, who was of strong faith. The Ghostbusters decided to hold onto the Rauoskinna and back off from Loftur as the Devil and Hell's Demons approached. With Loftur's soul claimed by the Devil, the Ghostbusters were left to find an exit on their own. Aibell detected the Rauoskinna's power and teleported them to Craig Liath. She called in her favor with Peter and asked for the book. Janine Melnitz didn't want the book turned over until they made sure nothing in it could be used to restore Egon. As a token of good faith, Aibell returned Egon to life. Peter handed her the book. Aibell stated it didn't belong in the mortal world and mused she would find a good use for it. Believing the book was to evil to leave in a god's hands, Jenny destroyed the book with her Proton Stream. Aibell vaporized her then collared Peter. Peter caught her in a technicality and pointed out he did what she asked. Aibell was at a loss and sent them back to Central Park. Based on Mythology The book was allegedly bound in red and written in gold lettered runes. Bishop Gottskalk gathered all the black magic spells, none of which were used since heathen times. The subject of the book was to learn to master magic to such a degree to control the Devil. It was allegedly buried with Gottskalk when he died in December 1520. Powers The book has cataloged the most powerful of black magic spells. Aside from containing a spell that could control the Devil, the Rauoskinna was also believed to be able to trigger apocalypse-level events and summon very powerful entities. One known spell could teleport people to Hell. The connection between the book and Gottskalk is similar to the physical possession of a living body. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.9). Ray Stantz says: "In much the same way as it would with physical possession of a living body!" Thus, taking the book from the tomb also takes the ghost from the tomb. Positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime has been proven effective at severing the tether. Trivia *In Ghostbusters International #10, the Rauoskinna is misspelled "Raouskinna." *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panel 1, Luis Antonio Delgado's number 15 easter egg is on the yellow Post-It Note on the Rauoskinna. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Alluded to by Egon on page 12 Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "I have a lot on my plate right now. Vital research on a Scandinavian spell book..." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on page 18 by Loftur Þorsteinsson. Loftur Þorsteinsson (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.18). Loftur says: "Ever since your initial research into the Rauoskinna." ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Alluded to on What Came Before! page Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "Anyway, Loftur was after an incredibly powerful grimoire (that means spellbook, kids!) and the Ghostbusters would be very helpful in the acquisition." ****Mentioned by Peter on page 3 Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "The rest of us will see what else we can dig up on that "Rauoskinna" thing in the meantime." ****Mentioned in Egon's recording on page 5 Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "--ference, all relevant information on the Rauoskinna now collected in logbook 2714." ****Mentioned by Egon/Animated on page 17 Egon Spengler/Animated (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.17). Egon Spengler/Animated says: "Taking into account all of the data my counterpart collected, as well as the specifics of your own encounters abroad, I can only concur that the Rauoskinna is precisely what's been sought here." ****Mentioned by Kaia on page 18 Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "To find and access the tomb that holds the Rauoskinna, you need both a key and a map." ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****On the Dramatis Personae, the Rauoskinna is alluded to in the Chicago Ghostbusters' biography. Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p. Dramatis Personae). Narrator says: "The Chicago branch has been brought in to split the task at hand: tracking down the location of an Icelandic spellbook." ****On the Story So Far page, the Rauoskinna is alluded to. Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p. Story So Far). Narrator says: "With the aid of an Egon from an alternate dimension, the Ghostbusters were able to piece together why their own Spengler was attacked: it was all about a powerful Icelandic spellbook." ****On page 2, Janine Melnitz alludes to the Rauoskinna. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.2). Janine Melnitz says: "That Swedish guy who contracted us a few weeks back wanted to get hold of a book that'd let him control the Devil, or something." ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ***Alluded to on the What Came Before page. What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "They went to Hell and back to keep a Scandinavian warlock from releasing the power of a cursed book, an experience that left one of their own - Jenny Moran - turned into a bona fide ghost." References Gallery GottskalkNikulausson01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 Rauoskinna01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 GottskalkNiulausson02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 KylieGriffinIDW71.jpg|A spell seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Rauoskinna07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 Rauoskinna08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 Rauoskinna09.jpg|Destroyed by Jenny in Ghostbusters International #11 Category:Legends Category:IDW Items